Solar Union
The Solar Union is the unified political and economic forces of Venus, Earth, Mars and Jupiter's satellites of Europa, Callisto, Io and Leda. 'History' 245 years ago, the nations and corporations, independent planets, and satellites of the Sol system ended centuries of war over the system's dwindling resources by uniting and forming the Solar Union, a mutually beneficial network of trade. To commemorate the dawning of this unified age, the organization established a single calendar to unite all the worlds, beginning in the year 0000; the history of the Solar Union is chronicled in this Solar Calendar. 'Government' 'Parliament' The current Prime Minister is Sulia Dulisle. A hard-faced career politician, Dulisle was born in the port of Nanking to a family that owned a chain of grocery stores. She's been PM for 12 years, presiding over an exponential increase in wealth from the influx of materials from the colonies.http://www.mobileframehangar.com/viewtopic.php?f=9&t=2024#p15983 (Placeholder) 'Special Prosecutors' Special Prosecutors investigate and prosecute legal cases made against transit gate companies and colonial holding corporations.http://www.mobileframehangar.com/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=1844&p=14659 Regularly traveling to colonies under investigation, Special Prosecutors are accompanied by all the independent legal staff and guards required to maintain an impartial and fair investigation. Special Prosecutors have wide-ranging powers including the ability to unilaterally revoke a corporate charter and bring the board up before the High Court.http://www.mobileframehangar.com/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=1844&p=14659 In extreme circumstances, Special Prosecutors can even invoke the aide of the Terran Expeditionary Marines (TEM) to bring a dangerous rogue corporation to heel. 'Terran Transit Authority (TTA)' The Solar Union formed the Terran Transit Authority to coordinate the construction and maintence of a network of transit gates to allow interstellar travel and bring in resources from outside the Sol System. 'Planets and Satellites' The Solar System is both the beating heart of governance and trade in the Solar Union and the primary home of humanity amongst the stars; 90% of the human race still lives in the Solar System, and 75% of them living on Earth.http://www.mobileframehangar.com/viewtopic.php?f=16&t=4448&p=36737 'Venus' The surface of Venus is covered in thick jungles of modified plants which the surround the massive terraforming equipment. Above the thick clouds four aerostat cities - Kush, Ekmer, Deku and Poshet allow for easy contact with Solar Union trading craft. The Venusian transit gate Antomer is located opposite side of the planet as Sol. Venusian society is secretive and based around the maintenance and improvement of the terraforming equipment. They refuse to allow Solar Union craft to land on the surface, but provide energy and resources for low prices, so the SU is content to allow their secrecy. 'Earth' Earth, frequently called Terra, is the center point of humanity and the Solar Union with its headquarters in the political capital is Nanking. Jakarta is Earth's trade capital, and home to the planet's last space elevator Sulam Yaakov, itself a massive energy- and carbon-neutral city built around the tower to the sky. 'Mars' Mars was the first of Earth's colonies, and it provided a model for future colonial expansion. The north and south polar regions are independent states represented in the Martian Congress. The Northern Republic is a legal fiction with most of it's citizens living the equatorial deserts after it's territory was flooded by Southport's terraforming efforts. Southport is supported by resources from the Jovian Accord. The Northern Republic provides recruits for the United Mars Foreign Legion, and Southport pays for their training. 'Satellites of Jupiter' 'Europa' Europa's rich organics are used by greenhouses that drift on the moon's icy surface, which moves due to massive Jupiter's gravitational pull. 'Callisto' Callisto is a center of industry in the Jovian Accord. Mobile and labor frames, spacecraft and other industrial equipment is designed and produced here. 'Io' Io's active volcanoes are studied by scientists and engineers who apply the data towards colonial development. 'Leda' Owned by the Jovian Transit Company, Leda is an artificial satellite constructed from the materials of the nature satellite that previously was in that orbit. With its transit gate it is the commercial capital of the Jovian Accord. 'Miltiaries' 'Terran Transit Marines (TTM)' Terran Transit Marines answer to the corporation in charge of a particular gate, and are responsible for protection the corporation, the gate, it's staff and the population of the gate's station. 'Terran Expeditionary Marines (TEM)' Terran Expeditionary Marines are the Solar Union's dedicated warfighters. Their mission is take, but not hold an area of conflict. 'United Mars Foreign Legion (UMFL)' The United Mars Foreign Legion operates on established colonies, acting as a localized policing force that can defend the interests of the Solar Union. Sources Main Source: Mobile Frame Zero: Rapid Attack Rulebook Category:Solar Union Category:Solar Calendar